nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Short 7:Sarcasm and Tenyu VS Vanguard and Gabranth
WELCOME TO A TAG TEAM BATTLE SHORT! Sarcasm and Tenyu, the brothers that use karma and elements against their opponents are taking on Vanguard and Gabranth, the brothers who stand on opposite sides of the spectrum between light and darkness! The Battle Sarcasm and Tenyu teleported to where Gabranth had just slain a helpless victim. They both prepared to fight him as Vanguard appeared and said "Brother, why must you kill in order to achieve the peace you always speak about"? Then Sarcasm punched Gabranth and knocked him flying back before Vanguard kicked Sarcasm in the face and knocked him into Tenyu. Then Vanguard said "No one smacks my brother, except for Mother, Father, or Me". Then he helped Gabranth up as Sarcasm and Tenyu both stood up and prepared to fight them. Then Sarcasm said "If you wanna get in our way of doing our jobs, then you're just as guilty as him". Then Vanguard said to Gabranth "For one more time only brother, we shall team up". Then Gabranth nodded and said "Lets show them the combined power of light and dark". Then Tenyu said "Dear brother, they're teaming up, how can we hope to fight both of them at once"? Then Sarcasm said "Don't worry bro, I got this". Then Sarcasm lifted hundreds of swords into the air as they glowed either blue or orange. Then Tenyu said "Let me help brother"! Then the swords began to change colors every few seconds! Vanguard looked at the swords and said "Gabranth, use your darkness from the corners of the room to block any side attacks and I'll worry about the front". Gabranth used darkness to hold the swords still on the left and right as Vanguard blasted light beams that destroyed the swords in the center. Then Sarcasm flew over and Vanguard blocked his punch and kicked him back as Tenyu blasted him with a fireball and Vanguard punched it back at him. Tenyu dodged as Gabranth appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back with a dark blade. Then he kicked Tenyu flying forward as Vanguard and Sarcasm matched up in a physical fight that included punches, kicks, and elbows. Tenyu managed to get an upper hand on Gabranth as Sarcasm hurt Vanguard and kicked him through a house before flying over to help Tenyu deal damage to Gabranth. Vanguard flew back into the fight and kicked both Sarcasm and Tenyu in the face with a gravity-defying dropkick before Gabranth used 2 whips of darkness to latch onto them and pull them into the air before pulling them back down and slamming them into the ground before Vanguard flew over them and blasted them underground with light lasers! Then he landed next to Gabranth and said "It seems like they're done". Then a light appeared underground as a single fighter flew out of the ground and said "Wrong, we still live". Then Vanguard and Gabranth both prepared to fight as they both charged a light and dark beam respectfully. Then they blasted the beams that the fighter managed to hold back with both hands and it said "We are the 2 who you cannot kill as one". "We are neither Sarcasm nor Tenyu". "We are Sarcenyu, the Final Aspect of Karma". Then Vanguard seemed a bit tired as he said "Brother, take over this fight for a bit, I need to charge my energy". Then Gabranth walked forward and said "I don't care who, or what you are supposed to be". Then Gabranth entered dark form and said "You're gonna have a surprise meeting with a dear friend of mine". "His name's Mister Right, and here's his brother Mister Left". said Gabranth to his right hand and left hand. Then Gabranth said "I think the both want to meet you"! Then Gabranth flew over and punched Sarcenyu in the chest and actually did damage to him as he punched Sarcenyu flying backwards into a mountain as Vanguard got up and said "This wasn't intended to ever be done, but this is an extreme case". Then Vanguard turned into a pile of metal and he floated over to Gabranth. But Sarcenyu punched Gabranth backwards he collided with Vanguard and Vanguard clung to Gabranth as Gabranth said "Shall we show them our forbidden technique"? Then Vanguard nodded and he flew into Gabranth's body as they fell into a portal that led to Hell that was created by Sarcenyu! Then Sarcenyu said "It is over, both of them are defeated". But then, a portal opened up as a metallic hedgehog walked out and darkness literally poured off his body. Then it created a ball of light in one hand and a ball of darkness in the other before combining the 2 together into a ball that pulsed with a chaotic force inside of it. Then the hedgehog said "This is where the 4 of us part ways". Then Sarcenyu entered Karmic form and said "Indeed it is". Then they created a giant ball of energy that soon became tangled up in karma as they sent it crashing down towards the hedgehog. The hedgehog didn't even bat an eye as he launched the smaller ball of energy at the giant ball and it began to stop it from moving as the hedgehog summoned darkness into the physical shape of spears and sent them flying at the ball of energy and they began to push the ball back as Sarcenyu said "It is pointless to resist, no one is exempt from their sins". Then the hedgehog grew a cloak of darkness as they entered Darkness 20 form! Then the hedghog added Light 20 to the form, creating a perfect balance, which gave them Balance 20 form as Sarcenyu layered all of his forms together, which turned them into a giant hydra with millions of heads, and sent the ball crashing towards the hedgehog, who caught it in 1 hand and said "You cannot pass judgement on those who accept their deeds". Then they threw the ball aside and flew towards Sarcenyu as a dark dragon and a light dragon both came out of them as they yelled "TWIN BROTHERLY DRAGON STYLE: LIGHT & DARK DRAGON FIST"! They punched the huge hydra, which caused a giant light dragon and a giant dark dragon to wrap around the giant hydra as they then flew into the sky carrying it until they both exploded in a flash of light that was swallowed by darkness before being shined down upon the world again as light! KO! Category:Battle Shorts Category:Battles Category:Fights